Crimson Blossoms of the Lonely Child
by SwordofIce
Summary: <html><head></head>Seiko Abarai has raised and guarded Shizuka Kurenei from her family's enemy for as long as the girl lived, but when her cover is blown by somebody she cared about, she must get Shizuka out of the World of the Living and return to the Soul Society, but everything isn't as it seemed. Rated 'T' to be safe!</html>
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Seiko Abarai's Mission, Is it Without a Doubt?

**Disclaimer: SwordofIce doesn't own Bleach. But she does own Seiko Abarai, Shizuka Kurenei and Matsuske Hoshino. **

**Icy: I apologize in advance…everyone might be a little bit too much OOC…and it's my first Bleach story…**

The 7th Squad Captain of the Gotei 13 didn't expect any news on a clear day, especially when everyone was in such high hopes and nothing could have brought the Captain down. That was what Seiko Abarai had thought; she was Captain of the 7th Squad and everything was going great, her little brother, Renji had started training at the Shinigami Academy and nobody had linked him to her yet. It was surprising, they shared a last name and nobody even came to her to ask.

"Seiko?" Captain Ichimaru's voice woke her up from her thoughts of her younger brother.

"Yes?" She jumped awake.

Gin gave her that weird smile of his, "You seem incredible today."  
>"T-thank you?" Seiko stuttered.<p>

Captain Ichimaru tilted his head to the side, "I've come to deliver a message to you from the Captain-Commander. He wishes to see you."  
><em>Then why did he send you?<em> Seiko thought. Gin Ichimaru had always managed to creep her out, and the Captain-Commander knew that…so why did he send him to her? "That's it?" Seiko sweat-dropped; his message was to see her. Surely a messenger could have done it?

Gin Ichimaru then said, "Would you like me to escort you?"  
>"No thank you, Captain." Seiko responded politely, she was resisting the urge to spit in his face.<p>

Ichimaru's shoulders dropped, and Seiko could see a blush making it's way up his neck and in his cheeks. "Yes, Gin-kun?" She breathed.

"Nothing." He muttered and he walked away from Seiko.

Seiko raised an eyebrow, "How odd was that?" She muttered to herself.

Honestly, Seiko didn't even know why Gin Ichimaru had shown an interest in her, it wasn't like she returned his feelings, and it was probably best if she went to the Captain-Commander and heeded his wishes.

The Captain-Commander was doing paperwork when Seiko Abarai had knocked. "Come in!" He called.

Seiko entered and bowed her head, "You called for me, Captain-Commander?"  
>Captain-Commander Yamamoto gave a nod, "It has been found out that a child was born to a Noble House that was apparently wiped out by the Hoshino Clan."<p>

Seiko blinked, "A Noble House was wiped out by a lower class Family?"

Yamamoto shook his head, "The Hoshino Clan isn't like any other Clan, but one that is able to use magic and the power of Hallows."

Seiko scrunched her eyebrows, "And what do you wish I do?"

"You will raise the child of the house of Kurenei as your own." Said Yamamoto.

Seiko pointed to herself, "Why me?"

"Because out of all the females…we chose you."  
>"What about the other females?" Seiko asked.<p>

The Captain-Commander shook his head, "You were the best match, and until your return you're Lieutenant, Sajin Komamura, will take your place as Captain for the duration of your stay in the Human World."

"HUMAN WORLD!" Seiko exclaimed.

The Captain-Commander nodded, "The girl can't be raised in the Soul Society while the Hoshino Clan is still out there."

"The Hoshino Clan is alive?" Seiko asked, her eyes widening.

Yamamoto answered, "In about 20 years, touch this soul and the next cycle of her life will begin."  
>"So she's an immortal Soul?"<br>"Precisely," Yamamoto set down his cane then took out a brown box with inscriptions of a language that Seiko never seen before.

Yamamoto said, "Open this box and she'll begin her life."  
>"One more question," Seiko closed one eye, "Why am I going to the World of the Living this early?"<br>"In case you're needed there. I will have Isshin bind your soul there to a Gigai and then you will be able to make a living there for a while."

Seiko thought about anyone who would probably miss her…okay two people at most: Renji Abarai and her Lieutenant, Sajin Komamura.

And Gin Ichimaru.

Seiko shivered, when she thought about him. Maybe she was wrong about him and he was just a nice man that smiled creepy at her and offered her gifts…nothing strange about that…

Seiko said, "Alright, I'm in."  
>Yamamoto smiled, "I knew you were going to take the job." He handed her the box containing the female Kurenei's soul.<p>

Seiko took it with shaky hands then left the Captain-Commander's presence, but not before bowing to him.

Gin Ichimaru was waiting for her outside. "What did he give you?" He asked, his voice light and cheerful.

"A Kurenei's soul. I'm going to the World of the Living to raise the child." Seiko said, brushing a lock of red hair behind her ear.

Gin's eyes widened (or the equivalent: opening a crack), "You're going to the World of the Living…to raise a Kurenei child? B-But what about being Captain?"  
>"My Lieutenant will take over my spot until my return." Seiko said, matter-of-factly and in a monotone.<p>

Gin Ichimaru's shoulders slumped, "Be back soon." He said.

Seiko Abarai smiled, "I will try. Tell Sajin Komamura that I leave my position in his hands until I return."  
>Gin then gave a nod, Seiko's smile widened, then turned to walk away with the Kurenei. What surprised her was when she saw pale white hands wrap around her waist.<p>

"G-Gin?" She stuttered.

Gin was red in the face, and then gained his sanity before walking away in embarrassment. Seiko realized that she must have been blushing too, because her face was hot.

"I guess it's just you and me, then." Seiko Abarai told the box, and then went to the portal of the World of the Living.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Shizuka Kurenei, the Lonely Crimson Blossom Witch?

~~  
><strong>Icy: I don't own Bleach or any of its Characters…if I did…then Byakuya Kuchiki would totally be mine. Also, for every name that you DO NOT recognize…they are my OC's. Do not steal them! If you want to use them in a story or something…just PM me.<strong>

**Seiko's POV:**

Upon entering the World of the Living, I saw just how different things were here compared to the Soul Society. For one, nobody was a spirit.

Well, they mortals were alive.

I had forgotten to ask the Captain-Commander if I was going to slay Hallows while I was staying in Karakura Town. I shrugged it off; there hasn't been a Hallow here since…well before my time.

Kiskue Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi had been so kind to me by making a house in my favor with the Kurenei child. "There you go, three bedrooms and two bathrooms for you and that child of yours." Urahara told me.

"Thank you." I smiled at him, then frowned, "Three bedrooms?"

Urahara nodded, "In case something happens to my house and I need a place to stay, that's where you come in handy!"

I felt a sense of doom wash over me. _Crap,_ I thought, _that might be awkward for me_. I just forced a smile and through gritted teeth said, "Of course, your welcome all the time."

Urahara just laughed and I left him to his "business". I let out a huge sigh; it was going to be a long 20 years.

**~~ 20 Years Later ~~**

**Seiko's POV: **

Urahara sat next to me as I opened the box to start the Kurenei's next life. Urahara laced his hand through mine, "You ready?" He asked.

I gave a nod as I lifted the lid and to my surprise it was easy. Inside, there was a small blue soul that just floated in place and my hands where shaking as my left hand reached towards the blue soul.

I faced Urahara and said, "We should do this together."

Urahara gave a laugh, "No, the Captain-Commander picked you for this job."  
>I narrowed my eyes then my hand went to the box, honestly, I really didn't want to be the only person doing this job.<p>

My hand was about to close around the soul, when it begun to get engulfed by a radiant white light. I gasped; it was so elegant, fragile and warm. The white light had white tentacles that reached out and wrapped around my hand in a gentle fashion, I closed my eyes and I saw the Kurenei child's past reincarnations, each telling a different story and life, it was absolutely beautiful. Then, I couldn't breathe, this force was squeezing my heart.

_A curse._

The words echoed in my head, she was cursed to something and I truly couldn't figure out about what.

My eyes snapped open and in my arms was a child with pale white skin and wisps of bleach blonde hair at the top. I stared at the child with love and a feeling I just couldn't explain, Urahara's hand on mine seemed to leave mine and go towards the child, "What should you name her?" Urahara said, drawing his hand back at the last moment.

I closed my eyes, "Shizuka."  
>Urahara said, "That was fast. How did you come up with that name so quickly?"<p>

"She seems…lonely. Throughout each of her lives, even though she was surrounded by people, she never truly felt accepted and was so…sad." I said, empathizing with each of the Kurenei child's past reincarnations.

Urahara shrugged, "Alright, welcome to our family, Shizuka Kurenei."

**~~ 12 Years Later ~~**

**Shizuka's POV:**

I always knew I was different from the time I was eight. Sure, it wasn't a long time, but I got the idea how much different I really felt. My mother or father never really cared how much different I was compared to every other children, even their own. I have two sisters and a brother: Rin, Nagisa and Ichiru. They all were reflections of our parents, but I didn't really look like anyone…except my father because we have similar hair color and thickness.

At school I'm nicknamed the "Lonely Crimson Blossom Witch" because of what I was able to do: See ghosts.

It wasn't very "amazing" in my own opinion, but everyone thought I was crazy, I even pointed it out to my parents but they waved it off like it wasn't a big deal. I squeezed my eyes shut as I walked onboard the bus; it wasn't as crowed as it was before, from the corner of my eye, I saw a boy with bright orange hair. I tilted my head, how odd was that? Somebody has orange hair…

I passed him, but he reached out and grabbed my arm, "Can you sit here?" The orange haired boy's voice was just above a whisper. I smiled at him, "Sure, but you don't know what you're getting into."

He shrugged, "Whatever, I don't care." His voice was still quiet, as if he didn't want to have attention brought on to him.

"You know who I am, right?" I had asked.

He shook his head, "No. And you don't know who I am…do you?"

"Touché." I say, giggling, "I'm Shizuka Urahara."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, his voice rising a little bit.

"You better watch out new kid!" A voice rang from the seat next to us; there was Miho Tamura, the girl who hated everything about me, literally.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

"She's the _Crimson Blossom Witch_, better stay away." Miho warned.

_That's a new name_, I thought, my mood instantly turning downcast. I felt tears threaten to fall; Ichigo put a hand on my shoulder, "So? She's a witch? Who doesn't want a friend to cast spells and make be awesome? What, are you afraid of Shizuka?"  
>He said my name.<p>

My mouth widened into a grin, maybe he was my friend, after all.

"Thank you." I muttered to him.

Ichigo tilted my head to his face, "No problem."

And I gave a big smile, with Ichigo by my side; it was going to be some great years.

**Icy: Please review if you liked!**

**Preview of next chapter: ****_Shizuka and Ichigo: Love in Despair? As Shizuka and Ichigo grow up together, their romance for each other becomes stained as Shizuka moves away, can they keep this relationship?_**


End file.
